Behind the Shattered Surface
by Eternity Eclipse
Summary: Destiny, a girl whose father left her with all of the legendary Pokémon. Because of that she trusts no one. How will her journey change her forever? Will she ever fulfill her promise with a certain someone? Follow Destiny in her "adventure" around the Kalos region.
1. Starting This Journey

~ Destiny POV ~

"Yawn …" I blink my eyes a couple times to adjust to the excruciatingly bright light pouring in through my windows. I _Hate_ mornings! I mean who ever wants to leave their comfortable, warm, and delightful bed?

I pull my comforter over my still half-dazed. I was almost asleep when a thunder bolt literally sends me bolting out of bed. Alright now I'm _Pissed,_ you _never_ wake me up from my sleep.

I jerk my head up to look for the little monster who woke me. My gaze falls upon my little sister's pichu. It stares at me with an evil glint in its eye' "Katelyn! " I scream.

My dear sister strolls in, and swiftly grabs her pichu. She made a smart decision; usually we are those two sisters that get along perfectly. But she knows how I feel about mornings.

I drag myself out bed to get ready. I brush out my luscious, waist long, blonde hair, and pin up my stray hair. I pull on a black hoodie over a Cyllage city T-shirt; I add some jean shorts, a pair of black and white knee socks and to finish it off my favorite black boots.

Today I am heading off to wander the region; I have no need to begin an adventure, because I am already above that level. I should at least be above an adventurer after all my father was a legendary Pokémon trainer.

~ Flashback ~

"Destiny would you like to play with my Pokémon for a while?"

"Really, you never let anyone play with your Pokémon?" a five year old me asks. I had never seen his Pokémon before, so I never could of known how special they were.

"Wow, Kawaii." I stared at the Pokémon in awe; there in standing in front of me were all the legendary Pokémon since Kanto. (AN Two things in my story, one there is only one of of every legendary Pokémon which makes them even more rarer, yes I know there are a LOT of legendary Pokémon I think like forty something.)

I loved them, they were all so unique, and they seemed to like playing with me. "They seem to like you Des "

~ End of flashback ~

Who knew my dad was going to give me all his Pokémon one day. Of course they didn't mind, since we had playing together for years. These Pokémon were some of my only friends growing up in life.

I was homeschooled for my whole life; my mother really started pushing me when my father disappeared. We never knew what happened to him; he kind of just disappeared, right in front of me.

After that I became very cold to others, I didn't trust anyone. I couldn't bear breaking another promise.

But on the other hand with my mother pushing me to my limits I learned a lot. I learned many things that most people wouldn't, like how to defend myself and all other ways of art.

I walk down the stairs of our chateau to get some breakfast. (Yes my family is Very well off) I spot Katelyn eating a plate of crepes in front of a 62'' TV. I grab a plate of crepes and sit down beside her.

Her Pokémon are all gathered on the floor playing, her Pokémon are all cutesy and small. But even though they may seem harmless, I helped her train them to win.

I grab my bag, and begin stuffing things in. I have a lot of technology, so I don't have a problem with space. Cause I mean having 52 pokeballs would take up a lot of space, same with my bunches of clothes.

After packing my bag I start saying my goodbyes. My mom and sister are very important to me; they're all I have left. As usual my mother is lecturing me about keeping my possessions organized, keeping out of trouble all that stuff.

On the other hand Katelyn looks like she's on the verge of crying. But hey I don't blame her; she has always looked up to me as a big sister. I walk over to her and tell her, "don't worry I'll call regular and I'll come home every now and then, you could even visit me." She sniffles and nods her head.

I toss my bag over my shoulder and climb into our limo. (Yes I do mean limo, to drive her to the first town. I know I am skipping a little bit of the region sorry. )

Tried my luck with a pokemon story. Please let me know if i should continue.


	2. Need To Go Easy

**I don't really know why I'm doing this but even if two people like this then I might as well at least post a few more chapters. But I'm telling you this story is rather old and not my best work. This was the first story I began with the thought for fanfiction, so I might be able to change it a little but it probably isn't very good.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that has to do with the world of Pokémon except I'm a fan. :3**

* Le Time Skip *

I can see Santalune city just up ahead. Personally I'm not the most excited to wander the Kalos region, but I already have my mind set on this journey, I can't back out now. When we reach the city I politely thank our butler for driving me here. I wave goodbye at the retreating figure of the limo, and when the outline disappears I find a nearby bench to sit on. I attach my skates to my diovelezza fur boots, and admire the colorful city full of flowers.

And in the center of the city is a beautiful fountain with roselia, water is flowing from its buds and its pedestal. The water seems to glisten and twinkle in the sun's rays, and there's a light mist being emitted by the falling water. This mist creates a small miniature rainbow at the base of the marble fountain.

I started to skate my way around the city, sightseeing. When I run into something or someone to be exact. I went flying back on impact and landed on my butt, while my bag was thrown open and all of my technology went sprawling on the pathway.

"Sorry," A voice calls out.

I ignore the voice and quickly attempt to scoop up all of my devices when my hand meets another. I look up and see a boy around my age staring down at me. His chestnut brown hair is falling slightly over his mint green eyes.

He moves swiftly to retrieve my other devices and hands me my Pokémon holder, and I immediately grab it.

"Thanks," I say.

I didn't really want to socialize but my mother always told me to have manners, so I invited him to chat with me at the café. I ordered a café au lait and a limeonade for him. He tells me that he is beginning his grand journey of exploring Kalos. He has already beaten his first gym leader in this town, and was on his way to the neighboring city when he bumped into me. He introduces himself as Conner Stoneham, and I introduce myself to him as basic etiquette. I also tell him that I'm on a trip around the Kalos region. And he suggests that I travel with him. Something about he'd love the company or something.

However something about the idea just sets me off and I find myself excusing myself. And I hastily walk away muttering to myself," I can't….. I can't get close to anyone….never again,"

~Conner's POV~

All I did was ask if she wanted to travel around Kalos with me, she left so fast. Like she didn't want to talk about the subject, strange girl. She seems to be the type to be hiding something; she dodged quite a few of questions. Also she seemed rather fidgety like she was uncomfortable with the situation. If she has a secret worth knowing then I MUST know it. Even if it isn't my business I'll make it my business. This journey of mine just got a whole lot more interesting, thanks Destiny.

~Destiny POV~

"Achooo," I sneeze suddenly. Hmm I don't have allergies, and I'm not the slightest bit cold.

"Oh well," I brushed it off.** (AN: a Japanese superstition is that when you sneeze once someone is talking good about you, or someone is talking about you. I looked it up a while ago.)**

I'm skating through these wonderful flower gardens with plenty of wild Pokémon my sister would enjoy. She always was attracted to the cute looking Pokémon and especially fairy types. Personally I adore all types of Pokémon fire, ghost, dragon, they're all splendid.

I stop momentarily to check my region map; it seems that this route between cities isn't very long. So I stop look at a fountain along the way, it's called Perle Fountain. The plaque reads, "Acceptance creates harmony." I'm absolutely positive that my Pokémon would love to see this. Such inspiring words would brighten up their day for sure. But that's one of the major problems with having legendary Pokémon, if anyone saw them. They would become a definite target for thieves. I don't trust anyone with their safety.

I skated farther down the route and a little girl approached me wanting to battle. Her eyes showed how excited and hopeful she was. But them again I was the same way as a child. Being able to have a Pokémon battle was the coolest thing in the world. I couldn't turn her down, but the only Pokémon I had with me were legendary. I couldn't use them her poor, cute Pokémon would be crushed. In the end I sent out Meloetta in hopes of going easy on her Pokémon friend.


End file.
